


MONO

by Northerndrake



Series: MONO [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerndrake/pseuds/Northerndrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of my team, team MONO. This is set in the RWBY universe and is based on Catchyleopard's OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-cannon story so any relations to characters in the show are most likely a small reference. Expect references to MIRR. Please comment possible improvements. The story begins at initiation.

Declan stepped onto his platform, listening to the headmaster give his "landing strategy" speech, completely tuning him out. He already knew that he would use his arm to land, not wanting to waste dust on it. A boy was asking the headmaster about parachutes when the girl next to him was launched. He prepped, and soon found himself wishing that he hadn't lost his arm, and instead made wings for himself. He descended, grabbing a small fir tree and ripping it out of the ground, "Oops."

Six trees and about thirty yards of furrowed ground later, he coasted to a stop, arm groaning in protest, blond hair tussled, and blue eyes furious. A group of girls flew overhead, one choosing to increase her speed using a weapon not unlike his own. He brushed his white and gold hoodie off, and began to head in her direction.  
Instead, a boy glided to the ground. "Name's Owen" said the boy.  
"Declan."  
"Want to work together?"  
"Sure."

They shook hands, Declan electing to use his left, saying "I prefer this hand." Owen nodded in understanding, displaying his fox ears and black hair. Declan looked him over, fox faunus, black hair, green padded shirt, jeans like his own, and ... bandages? Why bandages? He wondered.

It wasn't long before they ran into their first Grimm, an Ursa. The beast ran at them from the bushes. Declan punched, enveloping it in fire while Owen dodged around and slashed at it with his sword. After a few minutes of back and forth fighting, Owen leapt up and chopped its head off with grace and technique. Where did he learn to fight like that? Declan wondered.

They quickly fought their way through the forest, Owen levitating them silently past a death stalker hunting a small group of students, and reached the forest temple.

They looked at each other and Declan grabbed the black knight piece. They then turned around and proceeded to walk back to the cliff.

As soon as they left, Jackson and Benji walked into the clearing. They quickly grabbed the black knight and ran, as a nevermore swooped over the ruins, almost crushing them.

END OF CHAPTER 1!  
Inspired by MIRR


	2. The first day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return from the ruins and the first day of a new life.

On the way back, Declan and Owen saw the group they had passed still fighting the stalker. The faunus shot it in the eye, killing it. Then, a girl with purple hair saved the faunus, killing an ursa with her sniper rifle. "And to us each, chivalry" said Declan, freezing an ursa bearing down on the group. Owen killed it with a flamboyant slash.

"How did you get that arm?" He asked. Declan thought for a bit, then said, "Let me show you" before clapping him on the shoulder with his left hand. Before Owen could tell what was happening, Declan was gasping for breath. "What happened?" Asked Owen "And I still don't know why you have your arm." "Ask yourself" said Declan.

Owen realised that he somehow knew. Declan was on the ground, scrabbling for grip. Suddenly, a lancing pain ripped through his right arm and then, nothing. He saw a blade dragged on the ground and heard someone say "get his carcass out of here" and then it all went black.  
"Who was that?"  
"I still don't know"  
"That doesn't explain where the arm came from"  
"Made it"  
"WHAT!"  
"Yup"  
"That's so cool!"  
"Not really"  
"Yes really"  
"Whatever"  
Declan gathered himself and they both smiled before they set off.

Ozpin announced "You will be team RWBY." The girls on stage celebrated and left, smiling and laughing. "Declan Marose, Owen Shade, Jackson Night, and Benji Onyx. You will form team MONO. Lead by: Declan Marose." Declan looked at his new teammates and nodded. They were significantly more joyus, but he always acted very refined at ceremonies like these.

When they got to their dorm the first thing they did was unpack their bags and "organize." They then proceeded to sleep.

Benji woke first. He sat up and looked over his sleeping teammates. By the time Declan woke he had successfully managed to copy all of them with the shadows in the room. Owen was next to wake and Declan had to shake Jackson so they could get to classes on time.  
They got to class and sat down in the back row just before teams RWBY and JNPR burst in, barely on time.

Classes consisted of one boring story and one over caffeinated lecture. Sitting in the back for both classes meant that neither teacher would notice them. Not like Port was going to call on anyone, he was far too absorbed in his story.

Then came combat. Glinda paired them into fights against the other students of one team, MIRR. Declan and the leader. The others were paired up as well. 

Marcus sighed and walked into the arena standing across from his opponent, Declan. He pressed a button in the center of his hand activating his weapons as Declan twisted his wrists and two metal bars covered his fists. Dials on his wrists spun before stopping and lighting up red. Goodwitch took her place on the sidelines with her clipboard. She looked up pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. A large board above them started counting down from “Five… four.” Marcus clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Declan seemed to be taking the pressure well. “Three, two, one, begin!" Declan ran and swung at Marcus, missing each punch before Marcus jumped over him grabbing his shoulders and landing before throwing him over his head. The other man hit the floor before rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up and dropping into a defensive stance as Marcus ran towards him. Marcus ducked away from the next fist thrown at him and spun around extending the blades on his tonfas sweeping the man’s legs out from under him. Declan hit the ground with a thud, giving Marcus the chance to get on top of him for a moment before he felt a fist hit him in the stomach triggering a small dust explosion and sending him back a few feet. The boy got to his feet and the dials on his wrist spun before stopping and lighting up blue. Declan ran at Marcus before stopping right before him and swinging at the fanus causing hairs on his head to stand on end. Marcus fell back onto the ground, dodging the attack before pushing up with his hands and kicking him in the chest causing him to stagger back and swing again electricity crackling in the weapons. Marcus stepped to the side and grabbed his arm and twisting it, feeling electricity go through him causing him to almost let go. Marcus hooked his foot behind Declan's ankle tripping him and suspending him in the air for a moment before Marcus punched him in the chest towards the ground knocking the air out of him. Declan opened his eyes slowly as they started sliding in and out of focus before Marcus came into focus. The buzzer sounded off signaling the end of the match. Marcus helped Declan up. "Good match." Marcus trudged off, not saying a word.

The team regrouped after class and tiredly trudged back to their dorm. When they got there, they all fell upon their beds. Owen and Jackson soon began to try to "redecorate" the room without asking anyone. This ended in a trashed room, and a very unhappy Benji. Many words were uttered, many of which shall not be written. This ended in Declan having to pull Benji and Owen apart, while Jackson tried to clean his mess. This generally consisted of putting the bed pieces back together. Declan volunteered to get nails from the school and give his bed to Benji while he and Jackson rebuilt the other one. In the morning, Declan's hand needed much more oil and Jackson had a headache to beat the band.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment possible improvements, and thank you for reading.


End file.
